Instinct parental
by MissBotter
Summary: Lorsque Harry, Ron et Hermione trouvent Thomas, petit bout de chou de quatre ans, leur vie bascule. Mais comment vouloir que tout redevienne comme avant lorsqu'un enfant s'accroche à votre jambe pour vous demander de l'aide ?
1. Coup de téléphone

- Hermione, téléphone ! cria Harry du salon, où il était majestueusement ganté de gants en plastique rose. Le Samedi, c'était ménage chez les trois compères.

- Oui, oui, j'arrive ! répondit Hermione de la cuisine, où elle peinait pour faire cuire des pattes. Autant Hermione était douée avec les livres, autant avec une casserole, elle ne savait rien faire. Un jour, Ron, ayant pris le pari qu'il pourrait lui faire faire de la cuisine, lui avait donner un petit livre de cuisine où il était détailler en trois lignes comment faire des pâtes...

La jeune fille traversa le salon difficilement, tellement il y avait de choses à terre, mais elle arriva tout de même devant Harry, qui tenait toujours le telephone. "Ta mère" réussit à lire Hermione sur les lèvres du jeune homme lorsqu'il lui tendit l'appareil.

- Allo ?

- HERMIONE ! Comment tu vas ? hurla sa mère dans le combiné.

Hermione sourit. Sa mère ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de hurler ce qu'elle avait à dire. Où que ce soit.

- Ca va, maman, ça va. Et toi ? Quoi de nouveau ?

- Oh, je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas comme ça ! Je sais que je ne suis plus si jeune, mais tout de même !

Hermione sourit. Sa mère voulait toujours croire qu'on s'inquiètait pour elle. C'était sa manière de savoir qu'on l'aimait.

- Oh mais je ne m'inquiète pas, je me demande, c'est tout...

- Bon, ce n'est pas ça, mais je dois te parler de quelque chose. Tu te souviens de ta cousine Olly ?

Le sourire d'Hermione disparut. Pas sa cousine Olly ! Toute les fois où elle avait été avec elle, Hermione en avait profiter pour réviser alors que la très chère cousine se regardait dans le miroir, des tonnes de tubes de rouges à lèvres dans une trousse posée sur ses genoux...

- Oui, je m'en souviens... dit Hermione d'une voix lugubre. Pourquoi ?

- Et bien vois-tu, ma fillounette ("_Mauvais signe... elle a quelque chose à me demander_" pensa Hermione), Olly va se marier... Et à cette occasion...

- Aaaaah non, je n'irais pas. coupa Hermione. Si c'est pour aller à une fête où je serais à l'écart, c'est pas la peine.

Sa mère soupira.

- Hermione chérie. Tu ne sors presque jamais ! Ne reste pas terrée chez toi !

La gryffondor fit la moue. Hermione sortait tout les soirs ou presque, mais si sa mère l'apprenait...

- Maman, je ne viendrais pas. Un point c'est tout.

- Ma fille, si tu as peur de rester seule, tu n'as cas ammener tes amis euh... Harry et... comment s'appel-t-il, déjà ?

- Ron, maman, Ron.

- C'est ça. Et bien tu n'as cas les emmener avec toi ! Ils sont si charmants...

Hermione regarda Harry qui avait toujours ses gants roses et un tablier vert autour de la taille et Ron qui ramaissait tout les débris par terre. Plusieurs mots lui venaient à l'esprits. Bizarrement, lorsqu'elle en faisait la liste, "charmants" n'en faisait pas partie... Même lorsqu'elle cherchait bien. Enfin, surtout quand elle cherchait bien.

- M'man, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne...

- Mais si, coupa sa mère. Et puis comme ça, tu pourras peut-être faire la connaissance d'un beau jeune homme !

Hermione souria. Si sa mère savait le nombre de beaux jeunes hommes qu'elle rencontrait pas soirée... Mais mieu valait se taire. Et faire ce que disais sa mère, sinon, ça allait chauffer.

- Bon, okay... Quelle heure ?

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

- Merde, merde !

Ron essayait d'enfiler son pantalon, mettre ses chaussures et se coiffer. Tout ça à la fois. Même pour Ronald Weasley, roi de la débrouille, c'était mission impossible, film qu'il était aller voir avec Hermione et Harry. Enfin... aller voir. Il avait réussit à rester pendant les deux minutes de pubs, puis était sortit en se bouchant les oreilles. C'était horrible ! Comment faisaient les moldus pour écouter quelque chose d'aussi fort ! Il comprenait maintenant, comment faisait Hermione pour crier comme ça sur lui. Elle prenait exemple sur les euctars (NA : acteurs... no comment, chui pas inspirée et Ron est très... donc), ces étoiles de la télé. (Hermione avait dit Star, mais étoile et Star, c'était pareil, non ?) Quoi qu'il en soit, il était en retard. Harry, lui, était prêt depuis quelques minutes, déjà, mais Hermione ne l'était pas tout à fait. Bien sûr, depuis quelques temps, lorsqu'elle disait "Je ne suis pas tout à fait prête, attendez-moi", ça voulait dire qu'il avait largement de se boire une petite bierre au beure tout en mangeant quelques réglisses croquants. Il avait même le temps de compter le nombre de tours qu'il faisait avec sa cuillère dans sa tasse. Mais il n'était jamais déçu, Hermione était toujours resplandissante.

- Aïe ! cria-t-il.

A force de ne pas faire attention à ce qu'il faisait, il avait marcher sur sa baguette, qui ne s'était pas brisée, heureusement, mais qui lui était rentrée dans le pied.

- Ron ? Ca va ?

C'était Harry.

- Il faut que tu te dépêche, vieux ! continua le survivant. Hermione va être furieuse !

Ron ouvrit brusquement la porte et finit de boutonner son pantalon. Harry le regarda avec un petit sourire railleur.

- On s'est encore fait beau, ce soir ?

Ron grogna. C'était pas sa faute s'il était toujours scélibataire et qu'il en avait assez !

- Mouai, mais tu ferais bien de le faire, toi aussi. Tu verras, être scélibataire, ça a son charme, mais une fille, ça en a bien plus, crois moi. lui répondit Ron.

Touché. Harry baissa les yeux, vaincus.

- Bon, continua le rouquin. Hermione est prête ?

Harry releva les yeux et le regarda, plein d'espoir.

- Ohhh non, Harry. Je ne vais pas la chercher. La dernière fois, elle a faillit me sauter dessus avec une... comment ça s'appel déjà ?

Harry sourit.

- Une batte de Base-Ball. C'est un sport...

- Moldu, je sais. Vous en avez, de ces sports ! Je vois même pas à quoi ils servent. Mais en tout cas, je n'y vais pas.

Harry lui fit son regard de chien battu.

- Non, non. Je marche pas, cette fois-ci.

Harry continua à le fixer, sans sciller, et Ron scéda un petit peu.

- Bon... d'accord. Mais on le joue à Pierre/Feuille/Ciseaux. Okay ?

Ron adorait ce jeu. Le seul qu'il ai retenu, d'ailleur. Harry et lui même mirent leurs mains derrière leur dos et Harry commença à parler.

- _Pierre, feuille..._

Ron se prépara. Pierre ou ciseaux ? Allez, ciseaux.

- _... Ciseaux ! _finit Harry.

Ron, qui fermait toujours les yeux deux secondes, pour faire durer le suspens, les rouvrits et vit tout de suite le sourire vainceur d'Harry. Il avait fait la pierre.

- La pierre brise les ciseaux euh ! dit Harry en lui tirant la langue.

- J'arrive toujours pas à comprendre comment tu fais pour gagner à chaque fois...

Alors, Ron s'avança vers la chambre de Hermione, ne sachant toujours pas qu'à chaque fois que Ron fermait les yeux, Harry avait le temps de changer ce qu'il avait mis, ce qui mettait toujours le jeu à son avantage...

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Voilà ! Premier chapitre enfin finit ! C'est une nouvelle fic, je sais, et j'espère qu'elle va vous plaire ! Seulement sachez qu'il n'y aura sûrement aucun amour dedans, seulement une grande amitié, plein d'humour et un petit bout de chou !


	2. Horreur

Ce chapitre est celui où Ron, Hermione et Harry trouvent le petit Thomas. Attention, peut-être que ça va un peu vous choquer. En tout cas, pour moi, lorsque je l'ai écrit, j'ai eu froid dans le dos... En tout cas, voilà, c'est un chapitre trèèès triste.

* * *

-Hermione ?

Ron pénétra dans la chambre qui n'était pas éclairée. Pendant qu'il essayait de s'accomoder à la pénombre de la pièce, il entendit le bruit de l'eau qui ressortait de dessous la porte fermée, à sa droite. Cette porte menait directement à la salle de bain de la chambre de Hermione. Lorsqu'ils avaient décidés d'emménager ensemble, tout les trois, pour pouvoir aider au mieux Harry, mais aussi pour pouvoir faire ce qu'ils avaient toujours fait, rester ensemble, la jeune femme avait demandé à avoir la chambre avec douche. Les deux garçons, peu interressés par les chambres, du moment qu'elles avaient un lit, une lampe et des murs, la lui laissèrent. Maintenant, ils s'en mordaient les doigts. Il n'y avait que deux douches, celle d'Hermione et une autre sur le palier, que les garçons devaient se partagés, l'accès à la première leur étant strictement interdit. Et lorsque, le matin, ils se battaient pour l'avoir, cette fameuse salle de bain, Hermione passait devant eux, un petit sourire ironique aux lèvres.

- Hermione ! répéta le rouquin.

Le bruit de l'eau s'arrêta et la voix de Hermione s'éleva.

- Qui... qui est là ?

Ron sourit et prit la batte de Base Ball, qui trainait par là.

- C'est Ron ! Et j'ai ta Batte, alors ne penses pas de m'assomer avec !

Un petit rire sortit de la pièce d'à côté et quelques minutes plus tard (enfin... minutes. Pour Ron, ce fut des heures) Hermione sortit de la salle de bain, prête et légèrement maquillée.

- Enfin ! dit Ron, se levant précipitemment du lit où il s'était assis, essayant d'éviter de se prendre la batte qu'il faisait tournoyer au dessus de sa tête et qu'il ne savait pas très bien magner.

Hermione lui sourit.

- Oh, c'est bon ! Il faut bien que je me fasse belle, si je veux plaire à qui que ce soit ! Toi plus que quiconque, tu devrais le savoir.

Elle lui fit un petit sourire narquois, et Ron comprit alors qu'elle aussi se moquait de lui. Effectivement, à chaque fois qu'ils faisaient une sortie, Ron se préparait pendant des heures et sortait toujours de sa chambre tiré à quatres épingles et sentant très fort le parfum. Hermione et Harry trouvaient ça extrêmement drôle.

- Il est quelle heure ? demanda alors Hermione, ce qui fit angoisser Ron.

Il ne fallait pas qu'il lui dise l'heure, sinon, il allait se faire tuer. Alors, il se précipita vers la porte, l'ouvrit et se cacha derrière, découvrant Harry qui jusque là, essayait d'écouter derrière la porte une dispute qui ne venait pas. Le jeune homme, légèrement penché à auteur du trou de la serrure pour voir aussi, se releva précipitament, ce qui attira la curiosité d'Hermione sur lui. Ron avait réussit à se faire oublier. Sale...

- Alors Harry ? Quelle heure est-il ? Ron ne veut pas me répondre, il fait l'idiot.

Harry s'avança vers elle, attrappant sa veste au passage, la lui mit, ouvrit en grand la porte de l'appartement, placa la jeune fille au dehors et lui, dit, avant de lui refermer la porte au nez :

- Et bien hum... disons que si on transplane, on aura seulement vingt cinq minutes de retard !

Hermione, un fois qu'il lui ait refermer la porte au nez, ne bougea pas pendant quelques secondes, essayant d'assimiler toute les informations qu'elle avait reçues... Enfin, la seule qu'elle ait reçue. Lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de ce que son ami venait de lui dire, elle leva le poing, prête à frapper à la porte jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne lui ouvrent, mais un rouquin ouvrit à ce moment là et se prit le poing de la jeune femme dans le menton.

- Aïe ! cria-t-il. Harry ! La sauvageonne essaie de me briser le cou !

Harry arriva alors derrière lui, souriant et prêt, et prit ses deux amis par la main, pour transplaner, mais les deux autres ne s'en rendirent pas compte, lui, trop occupé à lui dire ce qu'il pensait des agressions et elle, à essayer d'en placer une. C'est donc avec un petit soupir d'agacement et d'épuisement qu'il transplana en entraînant ses amis, seule manière de faire taire une dispute qui étaient, encore une fois, basée sur rien.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Ron et Hermione attérirent après le transplanage, sur un sol dur et froid, celui d'une ruelle. Idéal pour se faire discrets. Trop surpris pour s'être préparés pour à la rematérialisation, les deux amis s'étaient donc naturellement retrouvés par terre, devant un Harry au sourire narquois.

- Alors ? On arrête de se disputer ou bien je vous refais le coup ?

Ron et Hermione se regardèrent, puis finalement, se présentèrent chacuns des excuses. Et puis, après tout, ils étaient en retard et ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre. Mais alors qu'ils commençaient à avancer vers la rue éclairée ils entendirent la voix d'un enfant.

- MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMAN ! MAAAAAAAAAAAMAN !

Ce hurlement leur glaça le sang. Ce n'était pas un petit cris, ni même un cris. C'était un hurlement d'angoisse et de peur. Et ce hurlement sortait de la bouche d'un enfant. Ron et Harry, alertes, avaient immédiatement sortit leurs baguettes et s'étaient dirigés vers la source du bruit, dans une petite rue, mal éclairée elle aussi, non loin de là. C'est sûr qu'après plusieurs stages d'aurors, ils avaient maintenant les réflexes. Hermione, après avoir recouvert ses esprits, se mit elle aussi à courir, un peu en arrière. Les cris venaient d'une petite maison, coincée entre deux entrepôts abandonés. C'était probablement la seule maison alentours et elle était dans un état lamentable. La porte était fermée, mais pas à clef, et lorsque Ron y entra, il sentit que jamais il ne pourrait oublier l'odeur. C'était une odeur... de mort. A vous glacer le sang, quelque chose d'horrible. Il entendit Harry dire à Hermione de ne pas rentrer, et bizarrement, cette dernière ne dit rien. Mais c'était peine perdue, bientôt, elle dépassa Ron dans les escaliers, et se précipita la tête la première vers une pièce d'où sortait une faible lumière et d'où, visiblement, sortait les hurlements, encore plus frappants ici. Ron et Harry se précipitèrent et ils ouvrirent à trois la porte en grand. Et alors, alors, tous surent que, bien pirent que l'odeur, l'image pouvait marquer au fer blanc leurs esprits.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Thomas riait. Il était heureux, tellement heureux. Bien sûr, il n'avait plus son père, et bien sûr, il habitait dans une maison que même les cafards fuyaient. Mais il était heureux. Et puis, à quatre ans, on ne s'en rendait pas vraiment compte. Quelques fois, lorsqu'il demandait à sa mère quand reviendrait son père, elle avait ce petit regard plein de tristesses et il la prenait dans ses bras, en tant qu'homme de la maison. Alors, elle le serrait fort et disait : "C'est bientôt finit, Tommy, c'est bientôt finit." Il ne comprenait pas le sens de cette phrase, mais il s'en fichait. Il était bien avec sa mère et il avait réussit à la consolée du départ de son papa, qui était partit dans un endroit qui s'appellait le paradis, "là où vont tout les gens quand ils sont morts", lui avait dit sa mère. Et bien qu'il lui demandait toujours ce que c'était, être mort, et qu'elle ne lui répondait jamais, il savait que c'était le seul moyen d'aller au paradis. Alors, il demandait quand est-ce qu'il sera mort, pour voir son papa. Et sa maman, elle lui répondait toujours que lui, ce serait dans longtemps. Mais jamais elle répondait quand il demandait, gentillement : "Et toi, ce sera quand ?". Quoi qu'il en soit, il était dans la rue, à essayer de compter le nombre de fissures qu'il y avait devant sa maison, quand il entendit un grand bruit. Ca faisait : "BAM BAM !". Après tout ce bruit, il entendit des oiseaux tout noirs qui firent "Croa" et puis plus rien. Même pas un petit mot de sa mère pour le rassurer, comme elle faisait à chaque fois quand elle faisait du bruit. Alors, il l'appela.

- Maman ?

Rien, même pas les bruits de la cuisine, où elle était toujours.

- Maman ? Tu es là ? Pourquoi tu réponds pas ?

Thomas s'avança alors vers la maison et y entra. Il jetta un coup d'oeil vers la cuisine et il vit tout de suite que sa mère n'y était pas.

- Mamant ? T'es où ?

Toujours rien. Alors, Thomas prit peur. Sa mamant, elle ne lui faisait jamais peur exprès. Elle devait être malade. Alors, il grimpa les escaliers, pour voir si elle était couchée dans sa chambre. Arrivée devant la porte, il entendit un bruit. Un tout petit bruit, de ceux qu'on entend alors qu'on n'en a pas envi, parce qu'on sait que ça veut dire qu'il se passe quelque chose de très grave. C'était une sorte de bruit rauque, comme une respiration gênée par quelque chose. Plein de choses se passaient dans la tête du petit Thomas. Plein de questions se tournaient et se retournaient. Et il restait là, devant la porte, hésitant entre l'ouvrir et s'enfuir. Mais il savait que sa maman était là dedans. Alors il ouvrit la porte, prêt à l'aider. Mais ce qu'il vit, il ne put le supporter. Son petit cerveau de quatre ans ne comprit pas tout de suite. Sa mère était allongée à terre, se prenant la gorge à deux mains, et plein de sang coulait le long de ces deux mains, si blanches d'habitude. A côté d'elle, il y avait quelque chose de noir, qu'il avait déjà vu dans certains films qu'il avait eu la chance de voir. Ca s'appelait un pistolet et ça pouvait faire des trous dans des gens, il le savait. Et ce qu'il savait aussi, c'était que sa mère s'était fait un trou dans la gorge...

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

- MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMAN ! hurlait toujours le petit, accroupi aux côtés de sa mère et s'accrochant à elle.

Les trois amis ne bougeaient pas d'un pouce. Personne ne parlait, personne n'osait ne serait-ce que respirer. Ils regardaient, simplement, ce petit enfant, agé de même pas cinq ans, pleurer sa mère, faisant abstraction du sang et de l'horreur. Il la prenait dans ses bras, pleurait, lui faisait des bisoux, et la regardait, hurlant parfois, lorsqu'il comprenait l'horreur de la chose pour enfin l'oubliée, retournant auprès de sa mère pour essayer de la réveillée. Enfin, Hermione s'avança vers lui et le prit dans ses bras. Il ne broncha même pas, et mit sa petite tête dans le cou de la jeune femme. Ron et Harry ne bougaient toujours pas et regardaient Hermione, leur amie, qu'ils n'avaient pris alors que comme ça, assise sur ce lit, en train de devenir une mère. Enfin, elle sortit, l'enfant dans ses bras, le visage pâle mais sérieux, essayant de lui faire oublier l'horreur du moment qu'il venait de vivre. Il était si jeune, si insouciant. Il devait le rester. Alors, Harry, se reprenant, prit le bras de Ron et sortit, fermant la pièce derrière lui. Le brun rejoignit son amie, le petit sur les genoux dans ce qui ressemblait de loin à une cuisine mais Ron resta à l'écart. Il n'avait jamais rien vut d'aussi affreux, et lorsqu'il se retrouva à l'arrière de la maison, dans une sorte de petit jardin, il s'accroupit et se prit la tête dans les mains. Il repensa à tout ça, à ce gamin qu'ils avaient trouvés sur les lieux, et alors qu'il revit dans sa tête l'image de cette femme, au mileu de la pièce, son enfant pleurant au dessus d'elle, il se releva et se pencha en avant. Il n'eut pas à attendre bien longtemps, quelques secondes après, pas plus de deux ou trois, il vomit, entendant toujours l'enfant pleurer et Hermione lui dire quelques mots réconfortants.

* * *

_**Un gros merci à Mary Larry, Nees, Gryffondor,**_

**_Hasuki77 (à qui je fais un gros bisous), Sat1, virg05,_**

**_et Barbotine (anciennement diabolik vampyr !) _**

**_Gros bizoux à tous et merci !_**

**__**

si ce chapitre vous a plu, vous savez quoi faire !


	3. décision, réveil et petite chanson

L'enfant pleurait toujours, Harry avait le regard vide et quelques larmes tombaient, unes à unes, solitaires, sur ses joues blanches. Ron, quant à lui, devait être dans le jardin, certaienement en train de vomir, vu les bruits qu'elle entendait. Instinctivement, elle resserra sa prise sur le gamin et lui dit quelques paroles de réconfort tout en ragardant Harry, pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle s'adressait aussi à lui. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, bientôt rejoints par Ron, qui s'accroupit près d'elle et prit la main du petit garçon. Alors, l'enfant le regarda dans les yeux et murmura quelques mots, sûrement pour lui même, ne lâchant pourtant pas du regard le jeune rouquin. Quelques minutes après, serrant encore très fort Hermione et la main de Ron, il s'était arrêter de pleurer et il semblait dormir. Alors, silencieux, les trois amis se regardèrent et transplanèrent dans leur appartement, toujours sous le choc.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

- Je suis d'avis de le mettre dans un orphelinat.

Tout trois étaient assis devant un café, parlant le plus bas possible pour ne pas réveiller le garçon qui dormait dans le lit de Harry. Tous avaient dans les yeux une petite étincelle d'horreur qui persistait, mais parler de l'enfant les empêchaient de parler de ce qu'ils avaient vus. Tous baissèrent les yeux. Ils étaient trop jeunes pour s'occuper d'un enfant, ou en tout cas, ils ne s'en savaient pas la force. Mais ce petit avait besoin d'eux, et tous le savaient. Mais pourquoi vouloir s'occuper d'un enfant qui allait leur rappeler l'effroyable moment qu'ils avaient vécus, quelques heures avant, à peine.

- Moi aussi...

Ron et Hermione avaient pris leur décision. Ils ne voulaient pas garder l'enfant. Après avoir averti les autoritées qui avaient pris leurs dépositions et leur avait dit, voyant comment le gamin s'était attaché à eux, qu'ils pouvaient penser à le garder, ils s'étaient retrouvés dans la cuisine à parler de ce qu'ils allaient faire. Harry, lui ne savait pas quoi faire. Il était le seul à avoir perdu ses parents, et il savait ce que c'était d'être abandonné. Et il ne pouvait pas faire ça à un enfant. Mais d'un autre côté, il ne pouvait pas forcer ses amis.

- Alors Harry ? Tu en penses quoi ? le questionna Ron après l'avoir laisser réfléchir.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas tout de suite à la question, préférant réfléchir d'avantage.

- Je n'en sais rien. En fait, je crois que ça va trop vite.

Hermione et Ron le regardèrent en silence, sachant qu'il avait raison.

- On parle du futur de cet enfant comme si on s'en fichait ! Mais je sais ce qu'on ressent quand on est abandonné. Mais d'un autre côté, je sais qu'on est beaucoup trop jeune et qu'on ne pourras pas faire tout ce qu'on veut... Alors... Je pense qu'on devrait faire une petite période d'essaie...

Ses amis le regardèrent avec une moue un peu méfiante. Un période d'essaie ? Mais pour faire quoi ?

- Harry, je sais que tu ne veux pas faire vivre à quelqu'un ce que tu as vécu mais... Penses à ce qu'on deviendras ! On n'auras plus de libertées ! Enormément de responsabilités !

Harry lui fit un regard noir.

- Tu ne crois pas que tu ne penses qu'à toi, dans l'histoire ? lui cracha-t-il, venimeux.

Hermione baissa les yeux.

- Oui, effectivement, je pense énormément à moi dans l'histoire. Mais un enfant, c'est vraiment ça. Et puis, on ne sait vraiment pas comment s'en occuper ! Regarde comment on vit, à la fin ! Je ne sais même pas cuisiner, l'appartement est dans un état pitoyable, nous n'avons pas de travail stable, à part celui de Ron en tant que Gardien remplaçant. Ce n'est vraiment pas raisonnable... On ne sait même pas comment il s'appel.

Ce fut au tour de Harry de baisser les yeux. Toute fois, il voulait vraiment laisser sa chance au garçon. S'il devait l'abandonner dans un orphelinat, que ce soit pour une bonne raison, et pas pour la facilité. Alors, il commença, doucement, à ramener Ron dans son camp, touchant à son rêve de devenir Père depuis qu'il était gosse. Et enfin, il mit Hermione dans sa poche après avoir répliquer à tout ses arguments, ce qui lui demanda beaucoup d'efforts. Et ce fut exténuer mais heureux qu'il alla se coucher près de l'enfant dans son lit après la discution. Il avait gagner une semaine...

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Harry était réveillé depuis une demi heure lorsque l'enfant se réveilla enfin. Il ouvrit se grands yeux marrons tachetés d'or et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Un éclair passa dans ses yeux et quelques larmes en coulèrent. Harry prit le garçon dans ses bras et bientôt, il sentit les larmes percer à travers son Tee-Shirt. Ils restèrent quelques minutes ainsi, Harry caressant les cheveux du garçon et le petit pleurant contre son épaule. Harry entendait Hermione dans la cuisine, reconnaissable à la chanson qu'elle mettait toujours pour cuisiner le matin : "I wanna be loved by you" de Marylin Monroe. (NA : clin d'oeil à Alistouche) Quelques fois, même, elle se déguisait avec une péruque blonde et une rabe blanche bouffante lui arrivant au dessus des genoux. Mais ce matin, elle ne chantait pas. Un peu plus tard, il entendit Ron qui avançait de son pas lourd dans le couloir. Mais ce matin, son pas parraissait plus lourd, moins... joyeux. Peut-être se faisait-il des idées.

Le petit garçon avait arrêter de pleurer et Harry bougea un petit peu sur le côté pour le regarder dans les yeux. Il remarqua les vêtements usés et poisseux de sangs qu'il portait et les tâches qu'il avait fait à ses beux draps blancs et l'enfant aussi regarda le désastre qu'il avait fait. Alors, les larmes revinrent.

- Non ! Chuuuuuut. Ne pleures pas. chuchota Harry, lui caressant toujours les cheveux pour qu'il se calme.

Le petit lui sourit faiblement mais les larmes étaient toujours là.

- Tu sais, avec un simple petit sort de nettoyage, ça s'arrange tout seul !

L'enfant le regarda, ne semblant pas comprendre et Harry se rendit alors compte qu'il était moldu. Alors il soupira.

- Non, ce n'est rien. Tu comprendras lorsque tu seras plus grand.

Le jeune homme brun détailla le petit garçon jusqu'au grain de beauté qu'il avait juste au coin de l'oeil droit qu'il avait remarquer sur la mère hier au soir. Il se rendit alors compte qu'il se sentait extrêmement proche du gamin et qu'il voulait tout faire pour que l'enfant ne ressente pas ce qu'il avait ressentit.

- Comment tu t'appelles, hein ? lui demanda doucement le sorcier en remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière ses oreilles, légèrement décollées, mais pas trop.

L'enfant ne répondit pas, n'ouvrant même pas la bouche, se contentant de le regarder.

- Oh, mon gars. C'est quoi ton nom ? insista Harry.

Le garçon ne répondait pas, mais le jeune homme vit dans son regard qu'il comprenait.

- Pourquoi tu réponds pas ?

L'enfant se leva et tendit la main, attendant sûrement qu'Harry se lève. Et c'est ce qu'il fit bientôt, prenant sa main et sortant de la pièce sombre pour aller dans la lumière de la cuisine.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

- Tu avais faim, hein ?

Hermione sourit. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un appréciait autant sa cuisine. Le petit mangeait et mangeait et mangeait inlassablement dépassant presque la faim de Ron ! Ce dernier d'ailleur, souriait aussi. Le garçon les avait tous un peu emu, même s'ils ne le reconnaissaient pas, et Hermione et Ron étaient un peu honteux de ce qu'ils voulaient faire hier au soir.

- Mais dis-moi, commença Ron à l'adresse du bambin qui se trouvait face à lui, comment tu t'appelles ?

Comme tout à l'heure, il leva les yeux vers Harry et le regarda intensément, pour enfin repasser à ceux de Ron pour les fixés tout aussi intensément. Enfin, il les rabaissa, regardant son assiette d'oeufs au bacon. Ron regarda Harry qui haussa les épaules dans un signe d'impuissance. Malgrès tout ses éfforts et ceux de ses amis, il n'avait pas réussit à faire parler le petit. Ils recommencèrent à manger, en silence, cette fois-ci, et Hermione trouva le silence tellement pesant qu'elle se leva et partit quelques minutes dans sa chambre.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? demanda Harry.

- J'en sais fichtrement rien ! dit Ron.

Ils se regardèrent et se tournèrent enfin vers l'enfant qui regardait avec des yeux brillants la porte entre-ouverte qui quelques secondes après se rouvrit laissant passer Hermione en robe blanche et péruque blonde, un balais dans les mains. Ron et Harry la regardèrent avec un petit sourire, sachant qu'elle allait leur faire sa petite immitation de Marylin Monroe. Elle se mit devant eux et lança la musique.

_I wanna be lo_ve_d by you, just you nobody else but you._

_I wanna be loved by you alone_

_Poo poo pee doo ! _

Hermione fit un clin d'oeil à l'enfant qui lui fit un grand sourire.

_I wanna be kissed by you just nobody else but you._

_I wanna be kissed by you alone !_

Le petit sauta au bas de sa chaise pour courir vers Hermione qui le souleva de terre pour le faire doucement dancer, ne s'arrêtant pas de chanter.

_I couldn't aspire _

_To anything higher _

_Than to feel the desire _

_To make you my own ! _

_pa -dam pa-dam pe doom pee dam, POOH ! _

La jeune femme souffla doucement à la figure du garçon qui lui fit un magnifique sourire. Ils purent tous remarquer qu'il avait les dents du bonheur.

_I wanna be loved by you just you nobody else but you !_

_I wanna be loved by you, _

_ALONE !_

Hermione commença à dancer avec le garçon dans les bras, doucement, tendrement. Ils semblaient être seuls au monde et le petit garçon avait recaller sa tête dans le cou de la jeune femme.

_I couldn't aspire_

_To anything higher_

_Than to feel the desire _

_To make you my own_

_pa-dam, pa-dam pe doom pee dam, pooh !_

Lorsque Hermione avait recommencée à chanter, il avait relever la tête et l'avait écouter, passionné.

_I wanna be loved by you just you nobody else but you,_

_I wanna be loved by you,_

_pe dee-dlee dee-dlee dee-dlee deleedam ! _

_Poo Poo Pee dooh !_

La musique s'arrêta, mais pas la magie du moment. Hermione et l'enfant se regardaient droit dans les yeux et après quelques secondes, il lui enserra le cou de ses deux petits bras et s'écria :

- Maman ! Maman !

Hermione eut un regard surpris mais ne l'écarta pas d'elle, et une fois qu'il se fut calmer, elle le rassit sur sa chaise et repartit se changer. Harry et Ron, eux, n'avaient pas bouger d'un pouce et regardèrent l'enfant qui avait les yeux luisants de larmes mais qui faisait comme si rien ne s'était passer. Hermione aussi, lorsqu'elle revint, fit comme se de rien n'était, et lorsque le repas fut fini, c'est tout naturellement que le bambin s'assit sur les genoux de Harry et ferma doucement les yeux. Harry lança un regard à Hermione et Ron qui n'avaient rien dit, mais posa finalement sa main sur le dos du petit garçon, dans un geste protecteur.

* * *

_**Gros merci à sat1, nees et Gryffondor ! J'ai énormément apprécier vos rewiews, merci !**_

**_Bisous spéciaux à Hasuki77, que j'adore très fort. _**

**_dédicace de la chanson à Alistouche, à qui j'ai parler de mon affection pour Marylin Monroe et ne m'a pas rejettée comme une vieille folle._**

**_Et une petite réponse à virg05. Je sais que le chapitre précédent était très triste et assez gore pour certaienes personnes. Mais voilà, ce sera le seul chapitre aussi gore que celui là et j'espère qu'il ne t'a pas dégouter pour autant ! Gros bizous à toi aussi ! _**

MissBotter.


	4. Un stade de quouiditche ?

- Allez, toi. Au dodo !

Ron était en train de coucher le petit, qui s'était obstiné à ne pas parler. L'après-midi, pendant le temps calme imposé par Hermione ("_Il est impératif pour un enfant d'avoir du repos pendant la journée... Pour régénérer son énergie !_"), l'enfant dormait et ils en avaient parlés. Enfin... Hermione bouquinait un livre de psycho pendant que Harry et Ron en parlaient. Hermione leur avait dit qu'après un choc aussi terrible, il était normal qu'un enfant refuse de parler, ou même de manger, boire, et se laisse dépérir. Heureusement pour eux, l'enfant mangeait et riait même. Seulement il ne parlait pas. Ce qui posait un problème pour savoir comment il s'appelait... Ils avaient appelés les autoritées pour savoir son nom, mais ils n'avaient rien trouver dans les fichiés. Même la mère restait inconnue. Alors ils avaient dus se débrouiller et avaient décider de ne pas l'appeler du tout. Ron déshabilla le petit de ses loques et il se promit mentalement que le lendemain, il l'emmènerait acheter des vêtements avant sa séance d'entraînements au Quiddich. Effectivement, Ron jouait maintenant aux "_Canons de Chudley_" son équipe favorite... Mais simplement comme gardien remplaçant. Oh, bien sûr, sur les trois remplaçants, il était le meilleur, et de loin, mais il restait remplaçant, et son revenu ne leurs permettaient pas de vivre, lui et ses amis. Hermione travaillait à mi-temps dans un journal, mais ce n'était pas vraiment à mi-temps, elle n'avait écrit que cinq articles en un an et c'était toujours parce que le reporter qui aurait dut s'en charger trouvait inutile d'écrire dessus et lui avait refiler son travail. Le propriétaire du journal n'en savait rien et Hermione avait alors toucher un faible pourcentage de la vente du journal versé par le reporter feignant. Heureusement qu'il restait de l'argent à Harry, car sans celà, ils ne pourraient pas vivre. Et encore, même avec cet argent, ils vivaient serrés, dans l'attente d'un revenu. Lorsque, enfin, le garçon se glissa sous ses couvertures, Ron s'avança vers la porte, l'entrouvrit, et éteint la lumière. Tout de suite, l'enfant se releva et s'accrocha à son bras. Il faisait de petits cris, indiquant qu'il avait peur. Alors, Ron le prit dans ses bras et s'allongea dans le lit, avec lui. La lumière était toujours éteinte, mais l'enfant ne bougeait plus, regardant Ron avec ses yeux brillants dans le noir.

- Quand est-ce que tu vas te décider à nous dire comment tu t'appelles, hein ?

Sa question resta sans réponse, l'enfant commençant doucement à fermer les yeux. Alors, en cet instant, Ron ressentit la plus douce des affection pour ce petit bout de chou qui leur avait accordé sa confiance alors qu'il les connaissait à peine, pour ce petit bout de chou qui dépendait de lui. Il attendit quelques minutes, comme ça, dans le noir, sentant la respiration du garçon s'alourdir pour enfin, rester stable, au rythme du sommeil. Sentant que l'enfant était endormi, Ron se releva et sortit de la pièce pour rejoindre ses amis.

- Alors, comment va-t-il ? demanda Hermione lorsqu'il rentra dans la cuisine, lieu de tout les échanges dans cet appartement.

- Il va bien, répondit-il. Il s'est endormi.

Harry sourit, Hermione aussi. Ils s'étaient pris d'affection pour ce petit garçon qui n'avait pourtant pas parler de la journée, le regard perdu dans le vague. Ses yeux brillants les avaient émerveillés, ses cheveux d'un bond/châtain si beau leur avaient rappelés Remus, ce nez un peu allonger qui lui donnait un petit air dur qui lui allait bien leur faisait penser à Sirius et sa bouche fine, presque sans lèvres, souriaitsi bien ! Ensuite, ses oreilles ressemblaient étrangement à celles de Nevile, sans pour autant lui donner un air idiot. Il était de taille normale etmaistrès fin, comme s'il ne mangeait jamais. Il flottait dans se vêtements, qui d'ailleur ne le montraient pas sous son meilleur jour, mais il avait cet air tellement sérieux, qu'il perdait, comme ça, sans qu'on ne sache pourquoi, pour enfin vite le reprendre, quiles avaient touchés. Hermione leur apporta deux cafés et commença à boire son thé, fatiguée.

- On dirait qu'on s'est attachés, hein ? murmura Harry.

Tous sourire, attendris, en repensant chacuns à une image du gamin. Ron, à celle qu'il avait eut en le voyant s'endormir. Hermione, elle, était celle du matin, lorsqu'elle avait danser avec lui. Harry, ce fut celle où, pendant le temps calme, il avait sucer son pouce tout en regardant par la fenêtre.

- Oui, on s'est attachés... Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'on va l'adopter, Harry. dit Hermione.

Harry ne releva pas et continua à tourner sa cuillère dans sa tasse.

- J'ai décidé d'aller lui acheter des vêtements, demain, avant l'entraînement. Et puis, je l'emmènerait, ça l'occuperas ! dit Ron après un petit silence.

- Et tu vas le laisser seul sur les gradins ? dit ironiquement Hermione.

- Harry n'a cas venir ! Il n'a rien à faire et il vient souvent me voir jouer. Il pourra s'occuper du petit tout en apprenant de nouvelle méthodes !

Ron fit un clin d'oeil à Harry qui bougona "J'ai pas besoin de tes entraînements pour apprendre des feintes, maudit Weasley", mais finalement il accepta d'y aller.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Thomas avait toujours envi de s'écrier : Whawou ! Tout autour de lui était immense. Les magasins, les gens, les sacs des gens, et surtout, les chiens. Il adorait les animaux, et tout les chiens qu'il voyait passer étaient énormes. Certains avaient l'air genti, d'autres l'airméchants, mais tous étaient gigantesques. Il faisait le tour des boutiques, en tenant la main de l'homme aux cheveux noirs et qui savait le consoler, dont le nom, lui avait-il dit en se présentant hier au matin, était Harry. Le jeune homme roux et au sourire gentil, Ron, n'était pas très loin et regardait dans les vitrines des habits. La jeune femme aux cheveux en bataille et qui sentait bon, Hermione, était restée à la maison et lui avait promis qu'il aurait un gateau au chocolat quand il rentrerait. Il avait eut envie de lui dire merci, mais ce n'était pas sortit. Plus rien ne sortait de sa bouche depuis que sa maman dormait... Alors il lui avait sauter au cou et lui avait fait un bisou. Harry le fit entrer dans une boutique avec pleins de vêtements très beaux et il se sentit déplacer dans cet endroit, avec ses habits tout craqués et plein de taches toute noires. Les femmes qui travaillaient ici poussèrent des cris de surprises en le voyant.

- Oh mon dieu ! Mais dans quel état il est ! Laura, viens vite, je vais avoir besoin de ton aide ! dit l'une des femmes en s'approchant de lui et le prenant par l'autre main.

Il tourna son petit regard qui ne comprenait pasvers Harry, qui lui sourit et lui lâcha la main. Il s'accroupit près de lui et le prit par les épaules.

- Hey, bonhomme. Ces dames sont très gentilles. Elles vont te montrer plein de vêtements, te les mettres et après, on va te les achetés, Ron et moi. Okay ?

Thomas le regarda dans les yeux longuement et vit qu'il ne lui mentait pas. Alors, il suivit tranquillement la dame qui fut très gentille. Elle lui montra des vêtements avec plein de couleures, d'autres qui en avaient un peu moin, mais ils les aimaient tous. Ron et Harry, amusés par son regard émerveillé, l'encouragèrent à en choisir et c'est avec des tonnes de paquets qu'ils ressortirent du magasin et se dirigèrent vers une toute petite ruelle. Cette fois-ci, c'était la main de Ron qu'il tenait, et il n'eut pas peur, même lorsque Ron lui lâcha la main pour sortir un bout de bois de sa pocheet lorsqu'iltoucha avec le bout de bois quatres pierres du mur. Le roux se tourna vers le petit garçon et lui repris sa main.

- Je vais t'emmener dans un endroit qui sera bizarre pour toi. Mais il faut que tu me promettes que tu n'en parleras à personne. Juste à moi, Harry et Hermione. Okay ?

Le petit garçon hocha la tête et prit son air de malice. Il ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Alors il la referma et baissa la tête, déçu et honteux de ne pas pouvoir le dire.Ron le regarda quelques instants, essayant de l'encourager àparler,avant de passer le portail qui l'ammena aux vestiaires du stade de Quidditch, suivit de Harry.

- WEASLEY ! TU ES EN RETARd ! cria quelqu'un derrière la porte qui ammenait au couloir.

- JE SAIS ! répondit Ron, en se tournant ver Harry. Bon, j'y vais, sinon, je me fais déchiqueter. Tu connais le chemin !

Il partit, mit la main sur la poingnée mais se retourna en regardant le petit garçon. Il lui fit un clin d'oeil pour, enfin, s'en aller pour de bon. Ne tenant plus aucune mains, Thomas rejoignit les siennes et commença à se les triturées, comme à chaque fois qu'il était un peu tendu. Après tout, il était dans un endroit qu'il ne connaissait pas, avec des personnes qu'il ne connaissait presque pas ! Mais lorsque Harry le souleva de terre et lui fit faire le tour d'un stade de...quouiditche, et qu'il rencontra plein de personnes qui lui donnèrent plein de bonbons bizarres, il oublia toute ses inquiétudes car comment en avoir alors que tout le monde autour de vous vous chouchoute ? Même si ces personnes étaient toutes habillées bizarrement et qu'elles semblaient toutes avoir des bâtons.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Thomas était extrêment déboussolé. Il pouvait accepter les bonbons bizarres (et extrêmements bons), les robes noires ou violettes ou vertes, même pour les hommes, et les noms bizarres comme quouiditche, mais il ne pouvait absolument pas comprendre comment Ron et certaines personnes qui avaient été si gentilles avec lui tout à l'heure faisait pour voler sur des balais. Sa maman lui racontait des histoires de sorciers qui avaient des balais volants, il connaissait aussi l'histoire d'Aladdin qui avait un tapis volant ! Mais il pensait que ce n'était que dans les histoires ! Alors que là, il voyait des personnes volants sur des balais et se passer une grosse balle toute dure et d'autres encores, qui avaient des petites battes, et d'autres qui semblaient chercher quelque chose... Et au milieu de tout ça, reconnaissable entre tous, Ron, qui lui faisait parfois des petits coucous de la main et qui essayait d'attraper la grosse balle dure avant qu'elle n'entre dans des anneaux... Malgrès les visages calmes autour de lui, regardant comme si ce n'était pas spectaculaire, il savait que ce n'était pas normal.Harry, à côté de lui, le regardait, amusé, mais quelques filles devant eux l'avaient abordé et il ne faisait plus attention à lui... Alors, comme il mourrait d'envi de voir les fils qui étaient sûrement accrochés quelque part dans le ciel pour retenir les balais, Thomas sauta au bas de son banc et s'avança vers la porte qui était ouverte et menait au toit du stade, sans que Harry ne le voit.

* * *

_**Merci à Rebecca-Black (J'adooore Marylin Monroe. Même si c'est un classique !), nees (Je suis contente que tu aimes ma fic ), Hasuki77 (bon bah comme d'hab' ! Gros bisous et soigne bien ta dent !), Alistouche ( Faut pas exagérer, j'écris pas aussi bien et je le tourne pas tellement en bonheur ! Si ? lol) et Virg05 (Je suis contente que tu ne sois pas dégoutée. Tout à coup, j'avais eu l'impression d'être allée trop loin alors que j'avais enlever des tonnes de trucs... En tout cas, j'espère que tu vas continuer à me lire !)**_

MissBotter

**__**


	5. Guérison étrange et étrange ami !

- Nooon ? Tu es vraiment Auror ? demanda l'une des filles avec qui Harry parlait.

Il n'arrivait toujours pas à se souvenir de son prénom, d'ailleur...

- Oui, enfin... Je suis toujours en stage. lui répondit-il en souriant avec ce petit sourire qu'il avait prit à Sirius.

- HARRY !

Le jeune brun se tourna vivement vers un Ron furieux qui l'aurait tuer sur place s'il aurait put. Soudain, Harry eut un petit présentiment, quelque chose qui le poussa à regarder vers le banc où il avait totalement oublier le petit garçon dont il avait la responsabilité... Et bien évidemment, il n'était plus à sa place. Le remord le prit alors, et il se tourna vers Ron, prêt à perdre du temps à s'excuser, mais enfin, il comprit qu'il devait surtout partir à sa recherche. Il se leva donc précipitemment et se mit à courir dans le dédale de couloirs qu'était ce maudit stade de Quidditch.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

- Hmpf !

Six fois. Six fois que Thomas tombait au bas de l'échelle qu'il essayait de monter. Oh, il ne se faisait pas mal, non. Lorsqu'on tombe de trois barreaux, on ne se fait pas mal. Mais ça l'énervait. Il VOULAIT monter sur le toit. Où est-ce qu'il pourrait voir les fils qui pouvaient faire voler ailleur que sur le toit ? Alors, il se remit à monter. Cette fois-ci, il arriva au cinquième barreaux. Et lorsqu'il lâcha d'une mais le barreaux qu'il tenait, l'autre qui était moite glissa et il se retrouva les pieds en l'air contre le mur qui était derrière lui. Il resta quelques secondes dans cette posture, à essayer de comprendre pourquoi il voyait tout à l'envers, avant de se rendre compte qu'il avait la tête en bas. Il se remit debout en s'aidant du mur et sentit un poignée dessus. Il se retourna et vit juste face à lui une porte tellement encrée dans le mur que seul la poignée indiquait qu'elle était là et justement, cette poignée était de la même couleur que le mur. Qu'est-ce qu'il était bête. Il y avait toujours des escaliers qui menaient aux toits ! Il ouvrit la porte et vit une cage d'escaliers sombre, assez effrayante. Mais ce qui effraie une grande personne n'effraie jamais un enfant et la curiosité l'emporta sur sa petite appréhension.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il était en haut, n'en croyant pas ses yeux. La vue était magnifique et il pouvait voir le soleil décliner au loin. Il s'avança, regardant toujours le soleil sans pour autant oublier sa mission. Trouver les 'fils magiques'. Après quelques minutes, il se mit à la recherche de ces fameux fils, ne faisant pas trop attention au petit bourdonnement métalique qu'il entendait pas très loin de lui...

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

- Euh... PETIT ! Oh, gamin ! T'es quelque part par là ?

Harry cherchait et recherchait. Seulement, il ne savait pas comment faire. C'était difficile si on ne connaissait pas le nom de la personne qu'on connaissait. Il apperçut au loin quelqu'un qui nettoyait les sols avec une serpillère. Il s'approcha de lui et l'aborda.

- Excusez-moi monsieur, auriez-vous vu un petit garçon d'environ... cinq ans ? Il a les yeux bleus, des cheveux blond chatains, euh... un pull vert et un jean. Il est environ de cette taille là.

L'homme en face de lui le regarda longuement avant de demander.

- C'est vous qui gueulez comme un malade ?

Harry fut stupéfier. Il lui demandait s'il n'avait pas vu un gamin et lui il trouvait seulement ça à dire !

- Euh... oui, c'est moi. Mais vous ne l'auriez pas vu ?

- Qui ça ?

- Et bien... Le petit garçon.

L'homme au balais le regarda sans comprendre alors il ajouta :

- Celui que je vous ai décrit.

Les yeux de l'homme eurent une teinte de compréhension et Harry attendit sa réponse avec impatience. L'homme fit un geste avec sa main, comme s'il effaçait quelque choses et dit qu'il n'avait pas que ça à faire. Lorsque Harry le pressa, disant que c'était important, il le chassa avec sa serpillère, le menaçant avec. Alors, Harry recommença à chercher, criant un peu plus fort pour se venger de l'homme à la serpillère et à l'égoïsme gigantesque.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Thomas n'avait toujours pas trouver les fils magiques et il était très fatiguer. Le soleil était très bas maintenant, et ce fut seulement à ce moment là, assis au milieu de ce toit très vaste, qu'il eut envi de chercher ce qu'était ce petit bourdonnement métallique. Il ne savait pas comment le décrire autrement. C'était un petit vrillement de l'air, provoquant un bourdonnement, fait par une chose métallique et sûrement de petite taille. Il se mit à chercher dans tout les coins, chose qu'il avait souvent fait, ces derniers jours. Et, guidé par le bruit, il ne mit pas longtemps à trouver. Juste derrière une petite planche en bois, gisait à terre une petite sphère dorée qui n'arrivait plus à s'envoler. Elle avait apparemment une de ses ailes si fine et si délicate, fragile, brisée. Seul un peu de sa 'peau' la retenait fermement soudée. Un geste un peu trop brusque l'aurait coupée en deux, cette si petite aile. Il la prit entre ses doigts, délicatement, faisant attention à ne pas la brisée, et sentit quelque chose partir de lui pour entrer dans la sphère. C'était comme des guilis et il commença alors à rire franchement, ne se sentant pas en danger. Les guilis, pourtant, s'estompèrent bien vite et la petite sphère s'envola bien vite de sa paume, restant cependant à quelques centimètres du bonhomme. Elle se mit à tournoyer autour de lui, à effleurer ses joues, apparemment en signe de remerciement. En remerciements de quoi ? se demandait Thomas. Il n'avait fait que la prendre dans ses mains... Mais bien vite, il oublia cette question. Les remerciements se transformèrent en jeu et Thomas se retrouva à courir après la petite balle qui était devenue son amie.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

- BONHOMME ! hurlait Harry, non loin d'un homme prêt à avaler sa serpillère tellement il contenait sa colère.

Harry exultait. Il était sûr que l'homme savait par où était partit le gamin et il était prêt à tout pour le faire avouer. Alors, il recommença à hurler. Bien évidemment, il était à une distance raisonnable du monsieur. C'est à dire : Assez loin pour ne pas prendre une serpillère ou autre chose (ex : seau d'eau, balais, poing...) mais aussi, assez prêt pour lui casser les oreilles. Et il y mettait tout son coeur, vérifiant tout de même que le gamin ne passait pas la tête ou la jambe dans le couloir.

- OH ! BONHOMME ! TU M'ENTENdS ?

Cette fois-ci, le balais enfonça trop fort la serpillère dans le seau d'eau et ce dernier se renversa sur le sol. L'homme jura et hurla tout en se dirigeant vers Harry... Qui l'attendait de pieds ferme. Seulement, il fut pris par surprise et projetter contre un mur. L'homme, visiblement, voulait se battre à la moldue et le mintenait fermemant contre le mur glaciale, contrastant étrangement par la chaleur du corp contre lui... Et avec l'haleine fétide du monsieur.

- T'AS FINI dE HURLER ? cria-t-il à la figure de Harry qui lui sourit en retour.

- Pas tant que je n'aurais pas retrouver mon bout de chou.

L'homme lui fit son plus beau regard meurtrier et le lâcha soudain. Harry, surprit, atterrit sur les fesses mais ne s'en formalisa pas. L'homme lui montrait une échelle et lui dit : "Mur de droite. Poignée cachée."

Harry ne prit même pas la peine de le remercier car il était déjà dans les escaliers. L'homme retrouva bientôt sa serpillère et continua son travail, maudissant tout de même les pères qui n'avaient aucune responsabilité...

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

- Ah ah ah ! Attends-moi !

Thomas criait, courrait, jouait, sautait, tombait... Il était heureux. Et mieux que tout, il avait retrouver la parole. La petite balle semblait elle aussi s'amuser et tournoyait gaiement. Lorsque Harry les trouva, Thomas allonger à terre, alletant, et le vif d'or, blottie sur son ventre, il sourit. Le petit garçon parlait doucement, et pour la première fois, il l'entendit prononcer des mots cohérents.

- Tu sait, disait-il. J'ai perdu ma maman, il y a quelques jours. Elle était belle, tu sais. Très belle. Et en plus, elle sentait bon. Mais elle est partit rejoindre mon papa au Paradis. Elle m'a toujours dit que c'était bien là bas, et alors je suis content pour elle. En plus, j'ai des gens gentils avec moi. Il y a Harry... Il est très gentil, et il me réconforte, aussi. Après, il y a Ron. Lui, il est costaud. Il peut me prendre dans ses bras et me faire tournoyer ! Maman, elle pouvait pas, elle. En plus, et beh, il peut me protéger. Et après, y'a Hermioneuh. Elle est super géniale. Elle me fait des petits gateaux aux chocolats et elle chante super bien ! Si, si, je te jure ! Je les aime beaucoup. Je crois que quand ils vont voir que je sais reparler, ils vont sauter de joie !

Harry s'approcha encore et se mit juste derrière l'enfant. Il passa sa tête juste au dessus de celle du gamin et dit : "Coucou". Le garçon sursauta mais le prit bien vite dans ses bras. Il ouvrit la bouche et commença à parler... Ses lèvres bougeaient, sa langue bougeait, mais aucun son ne sortit. Lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte, l'enfant se tourna vers la petite balle qui était tombée à terre et son menton commença à trembler. Il se serra fort contre Harry et pleura doucement. Lorsqu'il s'endormit, seulement quelques minutes plus tard, Harry se leva et partit retrouver Ron. Le vif d'or se glissa dans la poche de Thomas, et s'endormit elle aussi. C'est seulement après que les oreilles de Ron eurent leur teinte naturelle après l'enguelade qu'avait prévu Harry qu'il se réveilla et se dit qu'il voudrait bien rester pour toujours avec son nouvel et seul ami.

* * *

_**Merci à Virg05, Rebecca-Black (J'espère que j'ai répondu à ta question "Que va-t-il arriver au petit ?"), Nees (Alors, as-tu préférer ma suite à la tienne ?) et Sat1 (J'ai adoré le début de ta rewiew : "Cette fic est sublime, géniale, sensationelle..." Merci ! Et je tiens à ce que tu saches que ce sont tes propres mots... lol) **_

_**Bizoux à tous (ou toutes ? Au fait, vous voulez bien mettre si vous êtes une fille ou un garçon dans vos rewiews ? Faites pas gaffe, délire d'une auteur complètement folle...)**_

**__**


End file.
